Audaces Fortuna Iuvat
by Yolea Irk's
Summary: In most worlds, Noctis Lucis Caleum and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret's deaths put an end in both lines. In this world, Noctis got himself a brother while Luna has a toy in a form of sister. Lucis and Fleuret lines will not fall. Reincarnation!Fic. UsagixMamoru, NoctisxLuna. One shot.


**AUDACES FORTUNA IUVAT**

* * *

Summary: In most worlds, Noctis Lucis Caleum and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret's deaths put an end in both lines. In this world, Noctis got himself a brother while Luna has a toy in a form of sister. Lucis and Fleuret lines will not fall. Reincarnation!Fic. UsagixMamoru, NoctisxLuna) One shot.

* * *

.

.

The little girl was the third child of Sylvia Nox Fleuret, the current Tenebrae Queen. She shared the same stunning golden lock and fair skin as the rest of her family. Her eye color was more like blue rather than bluish purple both Ravus and Luna have.

But once upon a time, Serena Nox Fleuret was both Princess Serenity and Tsukino Usagi.

Then she'd reborn again in this strange fantastical world, all by her own. No traces of her dear Sailor Scouts and prince. It pained the former moon princess, they had been together in two lives after all. Serena loved her family, she does. She just couldn't forget her previous ones.

Oh. And Silver Crystal.

It didn't exist in this plane of living –had freaked her out, never she separated with it in her prior lives-. As a replacement in Silver Crystal, some kind of magical power dwelled inside her. Her mother called it as the power of Oracle, only the Fleuret's females inherited it. The queen was more than happy to teach Serena of this ability. At least she'd not completely end up as a hapless victim.

Speaking about the victim...

"You look lovely!" Luna gushed, the pleased on her face was plain to be seen.

The youngest child of the Fleuret family was beyond mortified. The tiny girl of 5 years old was in a fluffy bunny hoodie dress and skirt. In white and pink. Leisured on a couch as she enjoyed her tea, Queen Sylva stifled a giggle. Ravus, their older brother, snickered behind them.

"Sister Luna," Serena whined, doe eyes pleaded. "Must I wear this?"

This was one of Luna's hobbies; dressed up his little sister like a doll. At first, it was entertaining and exhilarating. After the count of thirtieth time, Serena revised her opinion.

Luna was that terrifying.

"We'll attend a party next week! You'll need a cute dress! Isn't it right, Gentiana?" Luna cooed, Umbra and Pryna sat by either her side.

Gentiana merely displayed a faint smile as she tidied Serena's dress.

"Indeed she will need one." Her olive orbs glinted mirthfully.

Sylva's eyes shone in glee. "A few more pictures will suffice in the albums."

Steam came from Serena's cherry colored face.

(How she wished the Sailor Scouts were here so she can share the torture.)

Barely hold laugh, the oldest son wisely slipped out from the room.

"I'll get the camera, Dear Mother."

"Brother…!"

His youngest sister's shriek was a bonus in Ravus' ears.

* * *

Maximus Lucis Caelum was his full name.

Before Maximus, Prince Endymion and Chiba Mamoru were his names.

Reincarnation cycle, he concluded, forever remained as unsolved anomaly. Weirder still, he reincarnated to a royal family in a world nothing like Earth despite many similar things.

For one thing, in this world named Eos, daemons existed.

No, nothing like the daemons he fought in Earth. These ones more like mythical beasts came straight from old lore and fairytales. Some were dangerous, others were tame. They replaced the animals of Earth in sort. The humans can even eat the meat and much to his chagrin, they tasted delicious.

Maximus was the second prince of Lucis Kingdom, a kingdom mixed between fantasy and technology. Lucis family has a long history since ancient time. They possessed magical power empowered by the Crystal guarded deep inside the palace. Legend told about the power of King of Light. In exchange of the Golden Crystal, Maximus has this power instead. So were his father and brother.

From what he examined so far, it involved warp and teleportation.

Determined Maximus made a mental note to search further.

Overall, his physical was still same; straight short black hair, tall, fair skin, and deep blue eyes. Seeing his father and brother's similar traits, it runs in the family. His brother's hedgehog hair style did intriguing him. As time passed, it grew more unruly. He wondered if their father once had the same hairstyle.

…His hair will not end up the same as his father and brother, right?

(Maximus shuddered at the thought.)

(No. Just no. It'll take forever to comb. His Generals will never let it go, those rascals.)

A wonderful ruler and loving father King Regis was and Maximus greatly admired him. Having him as a father endeared him as both his father from previous lives had gone when he was small. He never has a big brother before, so Noctis was a whole new experience. Noctis was a shy but warm boy who cared deeply for Regis and Maximus. Maximus got close in no time.

Their age gap only by 3 years has helped strengthen their bond.

Just like now as they play ball in the garden and the sunlight warmed the garden.

"Max, catch!" The older boy threw the ball, it flew high above his height.

"Not fair, that's too high!" Laughing, Maximus caught the ball.

"Then grow up faster and eat your vegetable. You can't keep blame me."

Maximus pursed his lips and threw back the ball.

"Yet I rarely see you eat them. I wonder why that is."

Noctis blushed, catching the ball. "I eat my vegetables, doesn't mean I must!"

"The day you heartily eat vegetables will be the doomsday."

Maximus stopped himself from babbling further.

The oldest Lucis prince has let out a deep scowl.

Oops. A nervous smile curled on Maximus' chubby cheeks.

"You are so much in deep trouble, Little Brother!"

Until the sun sunk on west, both princes ended up in chase and play cat mouse.

* * *

The temptation is too great. Really Princes with dark themes and princessess in white themes. Not to mention their physical statures are similar to the point they might be relatives. The plot bore few similar eerie details in here and there.


End file.
